Nine Words
by Phoenix Refrain
Summary: Haymitch gives Peeta and Katniss something entrusted into his safekeeping on their wedding day. One-shot. Nominated for the 's 2012 Pearl Awards for "Absolute Best Make Your Jaw Drop Moment."


**An early Christmas present as I'll be gone for a week starting Thursday XD**

**Hope you'll take the time to review (that's my present XD)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

When he asks me, I say yes. I don't have to think about it at all. I know I am meant to be with him—he is the only one that I could be with. I know that now. So when he asks, I tell him yes. He's so happy, he's my Peeta again in that moment—the Peeta without the flashbacks or burns. He's perfect. It's a moment, I'll have to hold on to because I know what I'm getting in to and what he's getting in to too.

For months we've held each other until the nightmares faded. Burning searing dreams. Fire. Death. Roses. Snow…but then it ends and I'm in his arms and I am safe. He has always kept me safe. I know when that look comes into his eyes what he's feeling in a way. He's questioning my intentions just as I questioned his intentions before I really knew him—back when we first went to the games together. I know the pain he felt then, because I feel it now. He's questioning if I love him or not, if any of this is real. I know he's asked the same questions of me…And I'm ashamed, because I was never hijacked and my Peeta, the Peeta deep inside that always comes through—that Peeta has never questioned me.

So when I say yes, I tell him I don't want to wait. I don't want to spend another day without toasting our life together, without that simple ritual that says to me we're married. The truth is I've felt married to him all these months, because he's my whole life—the thing that keeps me breathing. On bad days when I have to remember every good thing that's ever happened—Peeta is always the first thing that comes to mind. The way Peeta saved me. The way Peeta kept me going. The pearl. The locket. The bread that I can never repay. The way he came to save me even when he wasn't himself. The way there are no nightmares in his arms. The dandelion in the spring, the promise that there is still good in the world. A reminder that we can make it through this—together, that things _will_ be good again.

The nightmares seem farther away than normal when we wake. This will be our wedding day. I'll rent a white dress, we'll sign the papers—even though it's not really necessary anymore and do our toasting. We're not calling anyone, I don't even think about them when Peeta suggests it. We'll tell them after.

The only person we really want to be there is Haymitch. He's been with us through everything else, through every horrible minute. He deserves to be there for the good moments, he's one of us—a Victor, in a world where no more victors will be made. I have to start thinking of every good thing again when I think of being a Victor before I'm ready to tell Haymitch.

My hand is entwined with Peeta's when we make our way to Haymitch's house. He's sitting at the table when we walk in. He's looking remarkably more sober than usual. "Haymitch," Peeta's warm voice spills over the room. "We're getting married, we want you to be there."

For a moment, Haymitch's eyes go from him to me where they rest, "You're going to make it official now, sweetheart? Town talking about you two shacking up too much?" He pours something in a glass and takes another sip.

"I love him. I don't' want to live another day without him," he's rankling me with his typical ways.

"Finally figured it out sweetheart," he laughs lightly. "About time," he gets up and walks away to the cabinets. I'm wondering what he's doing when he brings a dirty old package out of the cabinet wrapped in brown parcel. "Wedding gift," he murmurs.

Peeta looks at me then back at Haymitch, "From you?"

"Just open it," Haymitch sits back down and takes another drink.

Peeta rips away the brown paper, and my heart catches. There's an intricately wrapped green box laying there. I reach out and touch it, sliding off the intricate bow. I know the hands that tied that bow. I could recognize his work anywhere.

I lift the lid of the box, and I can feel his presence here as I look at the white gown. I lift it from the box, already knowing it'll fit me perfectly. Anything he's ever made was perfect. I feel the tears streaming down my face, and I don't try to stop them. I see Peeta bending down to pick up something that has fluttered to the ground. But my eyes are only for my wedding dress.

It's made by Cinna. I want to look for him, but I know he's not alive. For a moment, the sadness threatens to overtake me. But he's here, all the same he is here. Cinna is here for me.

My fingers move over the pearls that swirl in a single line down the sleeves. Not over done, but simple. The pattern continues across the chest into a single line that unites into a heart. "It's beautiful," it's all I can say.

But when did he make this? Why did he make this? How did he know what pearls meant to me? He was supposed to have died before that happened in the Quell… So many questions are going through my mind when Peeta holds up what fluttered to the ground. Nine words written in Cinna's hand that answer everything I need to know. If I had had fears about today, about what this would mean they would be gone as I read the words in his smooth beautiful cursive.

They've all been right. I was the only one who couldn't see it. Everyone does know my secrets before I know them myself.

I take the card into my hand, touching Cinna's last act of love for me.

"_Peeta and Katniss,_

_I'm betting on you both,_

_Cinna"_


End file.
